Fool Me Once
by KeeleyWrites
Summary: "I breathe you in. But, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me, Querido, but the truth catches up with us eventually. Try to say live, live and let live. But I'm no good, good at lip service, except when they're yours, mi amor. I'm coming for you and I'm making war." [ primeverse. ] [ slight au. ] [ starscream x oc. ]


Violet could hardly concentrate, not with the number of _things_ that were happening inside her own mind. With Starscream also wanting her to **read** through, as much as she could, of the Decepticon database (which he had 'kindly' translated into English for her) for information about the Allspark and the affects it caused. Specifically, the affects it had on two individuals that came into contact with a sliver of the cube at the same time. But his excessive thought pattern, _plus_ his random mutterings out loud, were distracting to say the least.

"Can you stop thinking so loud." Her irritated voice snapped out, body almost turning around to glare up at him. Red optics, however, turned down to look at her with his _own_ glare. Talon like fingers twitched at the interruption, curling against the keyboard which sat in front of the Seeker.

"I would," his deep baritone voice rumbled. "If I didn't have to compete with your own."

Brown eyes moved upwards, _dark_ hair framing her face as her head tilted upwards. "I need to get home to my son and _away_ from this place."

"I _want_ you out of my head." The two of them were silent. It seemed to always happen when they had an argument, not knowing what to say to the other. Their situation one that **NEITHER** of them had ever experienced before. Well, Violet never knew there were aliens to begin with, let alone being able to hear another person's (or _Cybertronians_ ) thoughts. Or be able to **feel** another's emotions. About a minute later, an irritated grunt left Starscream's vents, wings dropping ever so slightly.

It was an incident at the Energon mine that had changed Starscream's entire existence in a matter of a few hours. The mine had been the closest one to the city, the Vehicons had been warned to be extra cautious as to not alert any humans that may have resided in the area. If humans spotted them, then that meant the Autobots would learn of their location as well. Violet was there however, a school field trip to one of the many Greenhouses scattered around Jasper.

But for Violet it was all a blur, stumbling upon the dig site, (she was walking a perimeter to make sure no one suspicious had followed her class) tripping on a rock and falling down the hill. Her body smacking against something hard and _causing_ her to lose consciousness straight away.

For Starscream on the other hand, he didn't notice the human until a burst of bright _golden_ light shot up into the sky and encased him. Which caused Screamer to short circuit and black out in the same manner as Violet. Waking up on Knockout's medical slab back on the Nemesis.

Violet woke up to a nasty headache and surrounded by five gigantic robots. Along with the robots were four humans, three of which were children. One of whom being Raphael, one of the boys in the class she had taken on the field trip. Raph had found her, he was the only one to notice that his TA was missing (and he was grateful for that later on too.) Snuck away from the rest of the group and followed the **small** footprints that Violet had left behind in the dirt. He was immediately on the phone to Ratchet, when he realised that he had also stumbled upon the vast mine of Energon.

"Violet." Her name was growled out, breaking her from the _depths_ of her own mind, which Starscream had to relive with her. Before he had _a_ chance to scold her for **letting** herself wander, the doors to his lab slid open and his name was **grounded** out by a voice that sent a _shiver_ down her spine. Megatron didn't know she was here, nor did he know that she even existed.

Talons wrapped around her smaller frame, before she was pushed directly behind the Seekers slim frame. "Lord Megatron." Their conversation was lost on Violet, she might have been able to pick up a few things from being linked to the Seeker, but hearing and _understanding_ the language were two completely different things. So Violet let her fingers curl around one of Screamer's digits, to her surprise it was **warm** to the touch, the last time she had been in his hand she was **screaming** and _talking_ her head off, trying to distract the giant and plead for her life. _**What**_ a difference two weeks made.

Fingers tightened ever so slightly around her and she felt her feet falling out from underneath her, her back being pressed against the palm of Starscream's hand. **He** was moving her, and that was _fine_ by Violet, the only time she **ENJOYED** being manhandled was if she was kept out of the **eye sight** of the Tyrant Lord.

How was it that Violet Villanueva ended up in these types of situations?

 **( &&. )**

 **A/N:**

 **Oh hello ! it's been a while hasn't it?  
oh boy so much has happened in the last year and a bit and I apologise for being so absent on here. BUT I have hopefully gotten the courage and confidence to start writing for you guys again. THIS here **_**as**_ **you can tell is a new Transformers story, no Olive this time around, but don't think that I have given up on her. I am planning on a Barricade x Olive centred Age of Extinction arc** _ **!**_

 **I just got a muse and she won't leave me alone, I suppose that's what I get when I binge watch TFP. So this is the 'teaser' if you'd like, I hope you guys like it!**

 **It starts around MID Season One, I actually have to plan that properly before I start writing anything else haha. I also apologise for any spelling mistake or grammar errors, I am looking for a beta ! (I think - I get nervous when I send people my work)**

 **So yeah! Excited to hear from you guys, if you like it or not?**

 **Keeley xx**


End file.
